tf2_crapfandomcom-20200213-history
Scout's Amazing Adventures (Part 2/6)
'''Scout's Amazing Adventures (Part 2/6) '''is a video created by Eltorro64Rus. It is the second part of Scout's Amazing Adventures. Summary As Spy and Heavy stared at the burnt Scout, debating what should be done, Heavy suddenly envisioned him as a group of edible products. He had not had a Sandvich all day, and he was quite puckish. He turned to Spy and asked for his approval to satiate his hunger by madly jabbering, hoping that his intent would come across in his inflection. While Spy did not understand what Heavy meant, he was impressed by the speed of Heavy’s speech, so he gave him a round of applause. Unfortunately, Heavy interpreted this as permission to consume Scout. As Heavy relished the prospect of having a delicious meal, Spy suddenly realized his error. Before Heavy could do the deed, Spy tackled Heavy to the ground, forcing him to drop Scout. Suddenly, Scout let out a scream; he was not dead just yet! Spy and Heavy cowered in fear as Scout cried in agony, transforming into a zombie-like creature. His limbs contorted and his spine bent, and before he knew it, his body was moving against his will, galloping away. Spy and Heavy looked at one another, the two only now realizing that Heavy was holding Spy in his arms. Spy appreciated the gesture, but Heavy would not have it, so he threw Spy to the ground. Heavy was so upset that he stooped so low as to call Spy stupid. Spy, hurt by Heavy’s words, began to cry. Heavy commanded him to stop crying, but Spy knew the truth. He knew that deep down, in his heart of hearts, Heavy was crying too, emotionally devastated by Scout’s current condition. Spy promised that he would stop crying, but only after Heavy confronted his own sorrow. Heavy ignored Spy’s emotional plea, instead focusing on the matter at hand: rescuing Scout. He commanded Spy to move, a plan of action Spy agreed with. However, Spy would not get up; he deeply enjoyed Heavy’s embrace, and wanted to be held by him once more. He was also very tired, having done his extent of physical exercise for the hour. Heavy was getting impatient, demanding Spy to move, but Spy retorted with a snort. Giving in, Heavy held Spy on his shoulders and ran after Scout, singing a jaunty tune. Heavy requested Spy to sing along, but Spy refused. The two soon made their way to Nucleus, where they figured Scout would be. Spy directed Heavy as he made his way through the tunnels. The two then came to a three-way split in the road, confounding Heavy. As Heavy looked back and forth wondering which way to turn, Spy gave him a slap in the head, commanding him to go right. As they moved forward, Heavy suddenly felt Scout’s presence. Spy, too focused on how happy he was to be held by Heavy, could only think of how très bon he felt. Finally having had enough of Spy, Heavy shrugged him off his shoulders; however, he considered that Spy may have been on to something, and that he was not as stupid as his words would suggest. Angry at Heavy, Spy kicked him in the knee, causing him to fall to the ground. Heavy stood up and, noticing something nearby, told Spy to look in the same direction. Spy paused his merry YMCA dance to take a glance, only to recoil in shock and horror. Before them stood a BLU Soldier, holding Scout hostage. Death metal echoed around him as he let out a vicious scream, which caused Heavy’s face to twist into itself as he lost all hope… To be continued! Category:Videos Category:Videos by Eltorro64Rus